Heartache To Heartache
by Arashi no Baka
Summary: [For Hoo-ah and Claudette] An accident devastates the Tracy family in a way they never knew possible. Scott rushes to the rescue. John's helpless. Gordons left behind & Virgil is starting to crack. Can the family survive? More importantly can Jeff?[2of2]
1. Default Chapter

Heartache to Heartache

By Arashi no Baka  
  
Part One: Through the Rain

Notes: The last Death fic for while. I promise. This was written for **Claudette** and **Hoo-ah**. You know why : P The Brat is my favourite character which was why he hasn't died yet. But here you go…just for you guys

Disclaimer: not mine.

Notes: Okay. This is a two-parter, just because I can't fit it all into one.

* * *

Scott Tracy's hands wouldn't stop shaking.

He pushed the car to its limits as he sped up the highway, intent on getting to his brothers in record time. The accident had been on the news. Broadcast all over the world, the pile up on the California State highway was one of the worst the country had seen in a long while. Normally, Scott wouldn't have been so worried.

If members of his family hadn't been on the highway at the time.

The call to Tracy Island had come almost at the same time as Scott had received the call on his mobile phone. Whilst his father took the news from the authorities, Scott was listening to his younger brother, panicking, about the accident.

* * *

__

_"Hello"_

_"Scott? Is that you?"_

_Scott sat up straighter, and was half-aware of the satellite link going of in his fathers office. But his attention was drawn to the panicked tone of his brother's voice._

_"Virgil? What's wrong?"_

_"There's so much blood Scott…. It's all wrong…. We were…and they…there was a crash…too many cars…he's still in there Scott…._ He's still in there!"

_Virgil's voice had risen with each word and Scott had felt the breath catch in his throat. From Virgil's broken speech he had managed to piece it together. There had been a crash on the highway. His brothers had been involved._

_And Alan was still inside the car. Scott instantly snapped into IR mode and hastened to reassure his brother, as he made his way into his fathers office._

_"Virgil listen to me. You have to calm down. I'm coming, okay? I'm coming."_

_"I have to get to him Scott…I have to…we argued…"_

_The broken tones of his brother made Scott's heart ache. But he also knew that Virgil would be in shock and needed reassurance._

_"Listen to me Virgie…"_

_He used his brother's nickname and he almost heard the harsh breaths of his brother calming down a little._

_"Stay where you are. I'm coming. I promise. Have the authorities arrived yet?"_

_"Yeah…some…there's an ambulance but there are so many cars Scott…"_

_Virgil's voice broke and Scott could hear the barely contained tears through his brothers tone._

_"Okay. Ill be there. Okay?"_

_"Promise?_

_"Promise. Stay put."_

_Scott hung up in his brother and looked up to meet his father's eyes. Scott felt the breath catch yet again. His father's eyes were haunted and the look on his face made Scott freeze. _He knew

* * *

Scott growled as he pushed the accelerator down. The car was straining against the speed, but right now he didn't care. It had taken almost all of the occupants of Tracy island to clam Jeff down. The thought of losing two of his boys had almost killed the Tracy Patriarch and he had lost it. Scott didn't think he'd ever recover from watching the collapse of his hero. To him, Jeff had always been strong.

But Scott had taken charge. He had had to inform John and Gordon of the impending danger towards their brothers and it was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. All of the brothers were close to Alan, save perhaps Virgil. Their relationship was sketchy at best, having nothing to compare to each other, except their relationship as brothers. Or so Scott believed.

When he had told Gordon and john, their reactions were practically the same. Both had demanded to come with him. They needed to be on this too, and the fact that Scott couldn't give them a good enough explanation as to how Alan was, made them angry. John in particular was feeling the pain, as he had no way of getting own from Thunderbird 5 with nobody able to come and get him.

Scott's heart ached for him most of all.

And the dangerous way Gordon had looked when he had informed him, made Scott think twice about taking him. He had settled for leaving him behind to look after Jeff, who was in no position to go with Scott. He had demanded to come but Scott had once again refused, this time backed up by Tin-Tin and Fermat who were also adamant that he would be no help there.

Gordon had resented their remarks and the cold way he had looked at Scott before he left told the elder Tracy all he need to know about how Gordon felt. Leaving Brains and Kyrano in charge of the Island, and his family, he had promised them he would keep in contact at all times, letting them know what was going on.

International rescue had no place in this.

The Tracy family did.

Scott once again cursed the rain as it lashed down on his windscreen, the wipers not able to keep up with the harsh attack of the water. He was thankful when he saw the flashing lights of the rescue vehicles, indicating he was nearing the rescue site.

He skidded the car to a halt, not caring where he stopped it and practically leapt from the car, racing over to the edge of the site.

He was not prepared for what he saw. There were so many cars it was almost impossible to see where the crash had begun. He felt as though somebody had punched him. He couldn't even see his brothers car and it frightened him. Who knew _where_ his little brother was?

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Scott pushed through the crowd and wondered vaguely why nobody was bothering to get them out of the way. He reached the front and was almost immediately stopped from going any further.

"I'm sorry sir…this is a rescue zone. We need you to clear out."

Scott's tone was snapped and harsh but he didn't care. His family was in there.

"Look, I have to get in there!"

The man paused, as though trying to be sure whether this was a genuine relative.

"I'm sorry…but until we've…"

Scott cut the man off, ducking under the tape anyway and surging forward the man ran after him, yelling for him to stop. Scott, sighed, exasperated and turned on the man.

"I'm a member of International Rescue! I can help these people! Now who's in charge?"

* * *

He was angry.

He hated being left out of this. They were _his_ brothers too, and he was stuck here on the Island. Sighing slowly, Gordon shot to his feet, pacing the poolside deliberately. He knew why he had been left behind. It wasn't just about Jeff at all. Scott had seen him as a liability, and, when he was being honest with himself, he knew he would have been.

He was closest to Alan of all the brothers. And not knowing what was happening to him was like a knife in his stomach, twisting with every moment Scott didn't contact them.

He ran a hand through shi hair, more than aware of the fear in his gut. In all the rescues he'd been on, Gordon had never felt true fear. Not since the Hydrofoil accident and now those feelings were resurfacing yet again. And this time they were threatening to claim one of his brothers.

There was also a fear for the safety of his elder brother, Virgil. Although Scott had told them the phone call had come from his brunette brother, there was no way to be sure of the condition he was in.

"GORDON!"

He shot up the steps to the villa at Tin-Tin's shout and was inside the control room within minutes. He frowned at tin-Tin for minute.

"What? Is something the matter with dad?"

Tin-Tin had been looking after Jeff whilst he had taken five minutes to himself. Jeff hadn't come out of his room for the last two hours and Gordon was secretly frightened. Their father had always been so stable their hold on everything right in the world. And now that every hold was collapsing.

"No. Mothers in with him. But Brains had a call from Scott."

Gordon raced over to the central computer system to where Brains and Fermat where at the controls.

"Scott? What's going on? How are Virg and Alan"

His brother looked worn out and Gordon wanted more than anything to be there.

"It's a mess here. There's so much…Virgil was right. So many dead already."

The pain in his voice instantly put Gordon on his guard. Surely not Alan and Vigil?

"The people here were all really co-operative. Once I told them I was a member of International rescue!"

"You could have compromised…"

Scott cut across his brother impatiently.

"Frankly, I couldn't care less. Fathers in no positing to tell me otherwise and the life of my brothers are more important than the secrecy of our organisation! Besides I've not told anybody that my brothers are in there!"

"You think they won't recognise your face?"

Gordon was surprised by this lack of complete complacency from Scott. He was the brother who stuck by the rules no matter what. And yet…

"You haven't seen this place Gordy…If you had, you wouldn't be so eager to stick to the rules either. And our little _brother_ is in there somewhere…"

Gordon nodded slowly, swallowing the rising lump in his throat.

"What about Virgil?"

"I'm about to go find him. I just wanted to let you know how it's going. Let John know for me, okay?"

Scott signed off without another word and Gordon stared at the blank screen silently for a minute.

"Brains? Contact Lady P for me. I want her on the island as soon as possible. I'm going to see my father."

Gordon left the room without another word and headed for his father's room. This was something he had to do. He couldn't sit by and watch this anymore. He had to help.

* * *

__

"Johnny! Watch me Johnny!"

John glanced up at his seven-year-old brother in amusement. Alan was jumping up and down on the diving board and waving his arms.

"Watch me jump Johnny!"

Before he could do so, the blonde boy slipped up on the board and fell on his face. John was on his feet in an instant, climbing up the ladder as fast as his fifteen-year-old legs would carry him.

"Alan? You alright?"

He cleared the board to find his brother, sitting up and crying. He held his hand over his mouth and John could see the blood.

"Let me see Allie…"

Alan removed his hand and John refrained from wincing, not wanting to startle his brother. He lifted Alan to his feet, and let him recover his mouth.

"Come on. Lets go get you cleaned up."

After John had washed out his mouth and made sure nothing was broken, but his split lip, Alan shifted a little in his seat.

"I'm sorry for being a nuisance Johnny…"

John shook his head in disbelief.

"You're not a nuisance Allie…"

"Really?"

The small voice Alan used made John hug his brother unexpectedly.

"Of course you're not. Ill always be there for you Al…I promise…"

The smile on hi brothers face made John smile in return.

* * *

That was a lie….I lied to my brother…

John Tracy had set up every station on Thunderbird 5 to broadcast news on the accident. He knew his father would disapprove. But what rescues could they perform with half of their number down? Tin-Tin and Fermat were in no position to fly craft alone. If John knew Gordon, he'd be on his way to help Scott despite his brothers warning to the contrary. And his father…

To be honest, John had assumed his father would rush to the aid of Virgil and Alan almost immediately. This collapse of Jeff was a reaction none of them, expected. And to be true, it was a reaction they should have known would happen. Jeff had survived the loss of his wife. But to survive the loss of a son…

He couldn't handle that.

And nor could his sons.

John cursed once more his inability to help and tried desperately to find something to occupy his time.

And to try and take his mind of the fact that he had lied…

* * *

He was trying to fin Virgil

He had wanted to try and find Alan as well. But the paramedic's and police hadn't let him. In the end he'd lost his temper. Growling to himself, he had turned to them

"We need to clear these cars out if we're going to save the people within, or under them. There's no way that Thunderbird 2 can make it just now. Don't ask me why. Just listen. If there is anyone out there on the road, with a lorry, or pick up truck, or whatever. We need them. Use these people. They obviously want to help. Others can help search for survivors. We can't do this alone guys."

Scott had headed for those already in the ambulances at the side of the grass. In the time it had taken to find them, he had witnessed many of the by-standers surging forward to help. He called to one of the paramedics attending a middle-ages woman with a broken arm.

"Have you been getting the names of these people?"

The paramedic nodded.

"Of course. Is there anyone you wanted in particular?"

"Have you got a Virgil?

The paramedic paused for a second.

"I think so. But he wouldn't give us a surname. Said it wasn't important."

The paramedic indicated the way anyway and then turned back to the woman, without asking questions. Scott silently thanked him and headed for the ambulance at the end of the line. He heard his brother before he saw him.

"You don't understand…my brothers still in there…. you have to help him…"

"We're doing our best kid…calm down…"

Scott rounded the corner and froze. Virgil was pulling against a paramedic, trying to escape his hold. The blood on his top made Scott's heart pause for minute. There was blood on Virgil's chin and his cheek was bruised. When he looked up and saw his brother he let out a little cry.

"_Scott!"_

The paramedic let him go, sensing this was family, and Virgil flung himself at Scott. The tears came as Scott hugged Virgil too him, too glad to see him alive to ask any questions just yet. He felt tears tug at his eyes too and glanced at the paramedic to try and ignore them. The man was smiling and nodding.

Scott smiled at him, in silent thanks for looking after Virgil and then turned his full attention back to his brother.

"Virgil? What happened."

The tears subsided but Virgil didn't let go of Scott. And Scott didn't let go of him.

"We were driving back from the hotel. We had such a great holiday. And then…It started raining, and it put Alan in a bad mood. He hates driving in the rain…it all just spiralled from there…."

* * *

__

"I said I'm fine! Quit harping on! You sound like dad…"

Virgil snorted and turned away from his younger brother. Alan muttered something under his breath and Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"None of your fucking business.."

Before Virgil could reply his eyes widened, as he looked at the sight infront of them.

"Allie! Look out!"

Alan swerved to miss the oncoming car, driving on the wrong side of the road. He slammed on the breaks so hard, Virgil's head cracked forward, pain racing down his back. Crying out in pain, he wrestled himself out of his seat belt.

"We have to get out...Al…"

Alan complied, reaching down to unstrap himself when the car impacted them. Virgil felt nothing but the silence as he was flung through the window of his brother's car and slammed onto the grass beside the wreckage. He knew no more…"

"When I came too…there was no sign of Alan or our car. Just a huge pile up…god it was awful…and I argued with him...he cant be dead Scott...he _can't_…"

Scott had no reply for his brother. He stared back at the wreckage of the cars, his heart lightened by the amount of people now helping. The bystanders were all digging in to help. Despite the danger to themselves, these people were willing to help look for people.

Maybe there was hope for the human race yet.

In the moments he had been talking to Virgil, some of the police and by-standers had rigged up one of the pick up truck, and used rope to tie it to one of the cars on the pie. Making sure there was no people under or in the car, they started to pull it away.

As it fell, Scott got a strange sense of foreboding. Looking down at Virgil he spoke distractedly.

"Virgil, I need you to let this paramedic check you over, okay? Ill find Alan…I promise…"

Virgil nodded absently and approached the paramedic, who was waiting, and Scott headed back to the wreckage as the car was pulled away. When it was clear, there was a creaking sound. Scott rushed forward.

"LOOK OUT!"

The people helping with the rescues all flooded back as the cars still in the pile began to topple over. One crashed to the ground right by a pair of helpers and they screamed, backing up, one of them receiving a glancing blow from the wing mirror. She screamed and clutched her arm.

Paramedics rushed forward, seeing to the injured as another car knocked one of the men on the opposite side to the ground. Scott watched, as soon as all the cars had fallen, people rushed forward once more.

But he couldn't move.

He'd spotted something. Amongst the cars now visible, he had seen a familiar red sports car. Two people were already climbing over to it.

"There's someone in here!"

Scott hardly dared to hope, or breath, as he surged forward.

__

Be Alan…Be Alan…Be…

He saw the mop of blonde hair. And then saw the blood.

* * *

Part Two Soon.

Hmm…Okay. That could have been better…

R & R?


	2. Every Moment Matters

Heartache to Heartache

By Arashi no Baka

Part Two: Every Moment Matters..

Notes: Glad you liked the first part guys. **  
**

**Hoo-ah:** You weren't whinging honey : P and I'm glad you liked that part. As for this part. You'll see

****

**Claudette: **I don't know if you were being sarcastic in the first part of your review or not but **shrugs** I'm trying my best to make this good. I hope you like it…after all the Brat dies, doesn't he?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Nor is the song, Fly, which was sung (and I assume belongs to) Celine Dion.

Notes: Okay. Second half of a two-parter.

* * *

__

_Alan leant over the edge of the cliff, his eyes wide as he took in the sight below him._

_"Wow! Virg…It's so cool!"_

_Virgil Tracy smiled and reached over to pull his brother back onto the cliff, at a safe distance away from the edge._

_"Yeah. What's even more amazing is the fact that you can enjoy it _without_ falling off the edge!"_

_Alan grinned at his brother and sat on the small rock behind him, dipping his bare feet into the splashing river._

_"This is great Virg…thanks for bringing me up here…"_

_Virgil's eyes softened and he ruffled Alan's hair. The least close to Alan, Virgil hardly ever spent any time in his company. But after much pleading and whining, Virgil had agreed to bring his 7-year-old brother to the waterfall._

_"It's no problem squirt."_

_Alan sighed slowly and Virgil decided to join his brother in the river. Turning around to take of his socks and shoes he never noticed Alan standing up. As the brunette pulled of his right shoe and sock, Alan crept closer to the edge. Virgil stood up and turned round, his smile fading._

_"Allie!"_

_He darted forward as Alan slipped off the rock he had been standing on. Virgil's fingers brushed the fabric of Alan's T-shirt as his brother plunged over the side of the waterfall._

_"ALAN!"_

* * *

Virgil shook the thoughts off.

He was shaking, his chin bandaged up and his wrist in a sling. He stared slowly up at the paramedic who was attempting to bandage his shoulder.

"Keep still son…you'll be as good as new…"

Virgil nodded intent to do as Scott said and stay put. But still, the thought of alan amongst those cars plagued on his mind. He should be out there, helping to look for him. Maybe Scott wouldn't mind if he just stood nearby, making sure nobody else got hurt.

He forced himself to pay attention to what the Paramedic was doing as he finished up.

"Wait here for a minute, okay? Ill be right back."

The paramedic stood up and motioned at a young woman and child to come over. The child had a huge gash on her forehead and Virgil was forced to remember the time when Alan had had a gash similar to that…

* * *

__

Without a second thought, Virgil was sliding down the track that lay parallel to the waterfall. He never took his eyes of the raging waters of the bottom and tried to see anything of his brother.

Ohgodohgodohgod…

__

He jumped to the bank below and wasted no time in getting into the water, frantically trying to locate Alan.

"Allie?"

He swam forward, catching sight of the blonde something in the water. He grabbed hold of Alan's shirt and hauled him towards him, only half-aware of the tears making hot tracks down his bronzed face.

"Come on Alan…you can do it…"

Hoisting his brother onto the bank, he shakily lent over his brother's chest, trying to make out a heartbeat.

* * *

"I don't understand…"

Gordon regarded his sullen father in confusion. Jeff hadn't said much since his self-imposed isolation in his bedroom, but Gordon knew he had reasons. Reasons that were _also _stopping him from going to Alan.

"They didn't go on holiday. I sent them away. I sent _Alan_ away."

The words seemed to melt into Gordon's head. _I sent them away…_

"But _why?!_"

Jeff sighed slowly, his eyes never once leaving the face of his son, trying to make Gordon understand.

"The arguments between Alan and I were starting to affect our work. And in the rescue business, if you don't have your full attention on the job, you're as good as dead. I knew that if we were to be successful, Alan and I had to spend some time apart. so I told him to take a holiday. That he could take Virgil with him."

His father's logic made no sense whatsoever to Gordon, but he continued to listen, praying that something in this speech would give away Jeff's piece of mind.

"The night he left…I suppose you remember the arguments?"

How could he not? Alan had been screaming at Jeff for something or other, but all of his brothers had suspected there was something else to it. Alan had yelled, kicked, screamed and bullied his way into arguments with his father, and the atmosphere at his departure was slightly tense.

"Just before Virgil and he left, I told him that the only way he could come was when he could look me in the eye and tell me he could perform rescues. Without hating me"

Jeff's eyes closed at the memory and Gordon could think of nothing to say. His father must hate the fact that the last thing he'd done to Alan was throw him of the Island. Practically. He knew it would be hard. But he _had_ to get Jeff to Alan. Before it was too late.

"Dad. I know it's hard. Believe me, I feel the same. You know the last thing _I_ did to Alan? I ignored him the whole week before he left, because he pushed me in the pool. It sounds stupid, and irrelevant next to you, but it hurts all the same. And _that's_ why we have to go to Alan."

Jeff looked at his son and shook his head. Gordon swallowed the lump in his throat and knelt down in front of Jeff.

"If Alan deserves anything form you, it's this. Please Dad. Scott needs you. Virgil needs you. But more importantly, _Alan_ needs you."

Jeff didn't say anything for a minute. And then, slowly, he nodded.

* * *

__

"Oh God!"

Virgil raced onto the patio, Alan safely entombed in his arms. Scott and Gordon were lounging on by the pool, sunglasses son and towels at the ready. Both of them shot to their feet as Virgil crashed onto the poolside, an unconscious Alan in his arms. Scott was there in an instant, pulling his blonde brother from Virgil's arms.

"He fell Scott. From the waterfall…It was an accident I swear! All I did was turn around for a second…"

Gordon comforted his elder brother as Scott gave Alan the once over. The gash on his forehead was viscous and still bloody. Virgil, tears running down his cheeks, buried his face in Gordon's stomach.

"Be okay Allie…please…"

* * *

Scott didn't know what to think. The paramedics were at Alan's side in moments but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the amount of blood on his brother. Instantly his thoughts turned to Virgil. He couldn't know.

Scott sought out one of the civilian helpers and directed her toward the paramedic attending to his brother.

"That blonde is his brother. Please make sure the paramedic doesn't let him wander over."

The woman nodded immediately understanding the situation. She moved off in the direction of his brother. Not waiting to see what reaction Virgil would have, Scott rushed to Alan's side, his heart in his mouth.

"Oh god Allie…"

The head paramedic eyed him thoughtfully. Coming to a decision he pulled Scott aside, not bothering to hide his curiosity.

"Do you know this boy?"

Scott paused. His position was comprised already, and he knew that there was no way, when Virgil knew what was going on, that he'd be able to hide it anyway. Sighing slowly, he nodded.

"He's my brother, Please. Help him…"

The look on the paramedic's face when he spoke those words, made Scott freeze in horror. The words were spilling from this mans mouth, in pain and sadness, but Scott didn't care. How could this be happening?…

"I'm sorry…but, even if we got him to a hospital, there's no way we'd be able to save him…I'm so sorry…"

* * *

__

Scott smiled as he smoothed Alan's hair back. Jeff sighed slowly form his place in the doorway. Alan was sleeping contentedly, the gash on his forehead bandaged up. They had had to keep Alan up for the past few hours to make sure he hadn't suffered major concussion, and were content to let him sleep now.

"I think Virgil needs you.."

Scott nodded at his father's words and stood up.

"He'll be okay dad. They both will…."

Jeff nodded and Scott left Alan's room. He padded down the hallway, staring round the door to Vigils room before going in.

"Virg? You okay?"

Virgil didn't move from his spot on the bed. He huddled close into himself.

"I didn't mean to...I just turned for a second…Its all my fault.."

Scot shook his head angrily and pulled Virgil into a hug.

"Don't be so stupid Virgil! Of course it wasn't your fault! It wasn't Allie's fault. It was just one of those things…"

Virgil sobbed against his brother, not able to quell the feeling of guilt in his stomach.

* * *

Gordon stared at the body of his brother in horror.

He looked into Scott's eyes and saw his own pain and fright reflected back at him. He was shaking and turned to his father.

"They're lying father….there has to be a way.."

Jeff wasn't listening. He was staring down at Alan in horror. Gordon knew the thoughts running through his head. He had been too late. He hadn't told Alan he was sorry and now it was too late to do anything about it.

Jeff slumped against the stretcher holding his son's body and caressed his face.

"My baby…my poor baby…"

Jeff may be willing to accept his son was gone, but Gordon was _not_.

"NO! He_ isn't_ dead! H_e isn't!_"

Gordon lunged at the stretcher, but Scott pulled him back, tears running down his face as Gordon struggled against him, refusing to believe that Alan was dead.

"He cant! ALLIE! DON'T DIE!!! PLEASE!!! Please…"

The last came out as a whisper as Gordon started to cry. He struggled against Scott, bending over and trying not to let the tears escape.

"Don't let him die Scott…please…please…"

Scott pulled Gordon close to him, wanting to collapse, as Gordon's cries were agonising and painful. His younger brother pulled on Scott jacket, his words slightly muffled by the fabric, but Scott could easily read the pain in them.

"He can't leave me…He's my best friend…. What am I supposed to do without him?…"

Scott didn't know what to say. He looked over at his father, crying over the still form of his beloved son and Scott closed his eyes. This was going to kill Jeff. In retrospect, it probably already had.

Before anyone else could move, there was a loud wailing behind them. Scott froze. Oh shit. He turned Gordon still in his arms, to the pain filled face of his middle brother.

* * *

__

Alan padded slowly into the kitchen, the bandage still visible on his forehead. He walked over to the table and stood in front of his brother, his hands on his hips. Virgil refused to look up from his breakfast, and the rest of the family watched in interest.

"Why haven't you spoken to em yet? Are you mad at me?"

Virgil paused and put the spoon back in the bowl. He sighed slowly and turned pain filled eyes on his brother.

"No Allie…I'm mad at myself."

"Why?"

Alan sounded dumbfounded, his blonde eyebrows knitting into a frown.

"Because If I hadn't been at the waterfall with you.."

"Then I wouldn't have got to spend the day with my bestest big brother.."

Virgil froze.

"What did you say?"

Alan threw his arms around Virgil's neck and hugged him from the side.

"You saved me! That makes you the bestest big brother anyone could have! Thank you Virgie!"

Virgil, for the first time in four days, smiled.

* * *

Virgil touched Alan's face slowly before falling to his knees in the mud. The rain was petering out, but Virgil thought it fit the mood perfectly.

His brother was dead.

Virgil wanted to cry, He wanted o scream. He wanted to…Oh god…He felt the tears sliding down his cheeks, as he caressed Alans face.

"Allie…I'm so sorry…I let you down again didn't I?"

He choked on his tears and felt Jeff's strong hands on his shoulders. Falling into his father's embrace, he continued to talk to his brother.

"I love you so much Al…Please don't forget me...us…"

Virgil sighed slowly and clutched at the side of the stretcher in white knuckled hands. He shuddered before opening his mouth. There was one last thing he could give Alan. If he could remember it properly…

"I want to give you one last thing al…Its something Mum gave to me…that I thought you could use right now…"

Virgil felt his father stiffen behind him, and saw Both Gordon and Scott straighten out of the corner of his eye. Ignoring them all, he focused only on his brother's face.

He opened his mouth and began to sing…

* * *

****

Fly, fly little wing

Fly beyond imagining

The softest cloud, the whitest dove

Upon the wind of heavens love

* * *

__

Alan Tracy stood., unsteady on the ground, He stared at himself in shock. A shudder ran through his body and he turned his eyes to his family. Gordon was crying into his brother's jacket. Alan approached him, caressing Gordon's forehead slowly whilst talking to Scott.

****

I love you big brother…you gave me everything I ever wanted…you were like my second father. Please don't ever stop protecting them,. I know now how much it means…and I love you the more for it..

* * *

"I love you too Al…"

* * *

****

Past the planets and the stars

Leave this lonely world of ours

Escape the sorrow and the pain

And fly again

* * *

__

Alan closed his eyes, wishing he could be elsewhere. Almost instantly, he appeared in the space station Orbiting Earth. He whimpered as He saw John, collapsed against the console, tears running down his face.

Alan knelt beside him, caressing John's cheek lightly.

****

I know what you did for me John. All those times you thought I didn't. How you would make sure father didn't come down too hard on me. Or when you would be our buffer, between the countless arguments. And I never once thanked you. Did I? Well I am now John. Thank you. And I will _always_ love you.

* * *

"You never needed to tell me…I always knew…"

**

* * *

**

Fly, fly precious one

Your endless journey has begun

Take your gentle happiness

Far too beautiful for this

* * *

__

Alan knew whom he had to speak to now. He had to let him know he wasn't alone. That he would always be there. Once again closing his eyes, Alan knelt down beside his brother, caressing Gordon's hair.

****

Oh Gordy…I'm so sorry…I never wanted to hurt you. I love you so much. You're my best friend and everything I ever wanted to be. I wish I could have been half the man you are…

* * *

"To me, you were so much more than I could ever be…"

* * *

****

Cross over to the other shore

There is peace forevermore

But hold this mem'ry bittersweet

Until we meet

* * *

__

Alan heard Virgil's voice as clear as day. Knew that his brother was feeling pain more than anything. But there was still one person, Alan had to say goodbye to. A person who meant the world to him. And more.

__

_He stared into their eyes, his heart beating faster._

_****_

_**I don't blame you. I hope you know that. The guilt you're feeling is misplaced. It was my decision too, remember, If I didn't want to go, you couldn't have made me. I don't blame you for me either. I understand how you felt. I know you loved me….**_**do_ love me. And I love you. So much more than I ever let you know. And I hope you can forgive me. For never telling you how much you meant to me. How much you _still_ mean to me. And promise me you'll take care of them,. They still need you. Now more than ever. _He'll_ need you…_**

* * *

"Of course I promise. I love you too son…"**

* * *

**

Fly, fly do not fear

Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear

Your heart is pure, your soul is free

Be on your way, don't wait for me

* * *

__

Alan stared at his elder brother, the words touching his heart in a way only Virgil knew how. He knelt in front of Virgil, touching his face. Unlike the others, Virgil looked directly at him, and gasped.

****

Virgil

__

_Virgil opened his mouth to speak, and instead found himself crying. Alan wordlessly reached over and pulled his brother into a hug._

_****_

You shouldn't be sad Virgil. I'm not going anywhere. Not if you still love and believe in me.

_"But it's not the same. Not without you…"_

_Alan didn't know what to say to make Virgil understand._

_****_

_**Listen to your song Virgil. It's not time for you yet. But it is for me. I won't **_**ever_ stop loving you. Or them…_**_ He gestured vaguely to the rest of the family. **But you **_**have_ to go on Virgil…Please...I need you to take care of Gordy for me…._**

_Virgil looked into Alan's eyes. He couldn't do it…"_

_"Why can't John?…"_

_****_

_**Because Johns going to be needed. Scott will need him. trust me. Please. Virgil. I wont ever leave you**. Alan touched Virgil's heart**. I'm here. Always.**_

_Virgil. Slowly and painfully, nodded._

_Alan smiled slowly and hugged Virgil again._

_****_

_**I love you Virgil. And you're right…I **_**do _love the song.._**

* * *

****

Above the universe you'll climb

On beyond the hands of time

The moon will rise, the sun will set

But I won't forget

Fly, fly little wing

Fly where only angels sing

Fly away, the time is right

Go now, find the light

* * *

The last of the words faded away into the dark, rainy night, as the family of heroes stood around their youngest.

But for all that he was dead, he was not now, nor would he ever be, forgotten.

* * *

blinks

Whoa. Where the hell did _that_ come from? Could have been better. Yet again. But...oh well.

R & R?


End file.
